User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Bullworth Parody: Talentless talent.
Introduction Okay so this is just a random parody I'm making. It's about a talent show. It's a talent show tryout and Michael gets caught doing something bad so he's forced to be a talent show judge. Along with prefects, Seth and Max. So enjoy. :) The story Michael had done it again, he got in trouble. Apparently cheating on a math test gets in a world of pain. Although what he was forced to do for his detention was far worse then what he's done before. "Alright maggot!" seth yells. "It appears that Max and I have to host a talent show as judges. You'll come with us. Maggot!" Seth exclaimed, blowing chunks everywhere. Dammit! Michael thought to himself. Talent shows are the most pointless school funded projects. Without a doubt. "It's not like I did something bad." Michael fires back at Seth. "Talent shows are retarded." Michael exclaims. Hours later Michael is in the auditorium, sitting at a desk with Max to his left and Seth to his right. Their first kid for the show was Pedro. "Name?" Max asked. "Ugh... Pe- Pedro." He said, with a lot of shyness in his tone. "What's your talent?" Seth asks. "Besides peeing the bed." He whispers to Max. "I can juggle." Pedro says with confidence. He starts juggling and once he gets to two balls he drops them. Then picks them back up and starts again. "Next!" Seth yells. Then Pedro starts crying. "Get out of here, maggot!" Seth continues. Pedro runs out crying. "Good job," Michael says to Seth. "I thought you liked little boys." Michael continues on with his smartass streak. "You dirty maggot," Seth growls, which causes Michael to let out a sly chuckle of satisfaction. His jab towards Seth could not have been anymore successful. What's it taste like to have me in your head? The next kid up was Gloria. Who's "talent" was reading a poem. She started off reading, and almost a paragraph in Michael felt like he was knocking on deaths door, so to speak. He looked over at his other overseer, Max the prefect, and he saw that he was asleep. Face down on the desk. When he looked over at Seth he noticed that he was also falling into the realms of unconciousness. Great, not only did they bring him here they were leaving him here. ''Nice tactic you assholes. '' After what felt like a straining century she had finally finished. Michael cleared his throat before speaking. "Good job," is all he could muster up to say. "Am I in, pedestrian?" She asked. "Sure." Michael replied. He turned to Seth and shoved him, whom fell out of his chair and woke up. "They done yet?!" He asked getting up. Michael gave Seth a look of death. "Okay, next!" Michael yelled. Hours passed of talentless kids strutting their stuff up at the stage. Consisting of Vance combing his hair, Damon flexing his muscles, and Christy chatting up the usual gossip. The talent pool at this school is extraordinary! Category:Blog posts